The present invention relates in general to devices for transporting and jettisoning miscellaneous objects on and from aircraft and has specific reference to a jettison device for transporting and releasing buoys
Various jettison devices have already been developed in the art and utilized on board aircraft or helicopters. It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a device of this character which is of the so-called revolving-cylinder type and characterised notably in that it comprises a plurality of tubes each adapted to be loaded with a long buoy or two short buoys, each tube comprising mechanical locking and release or jettisoning means consistent with these two possible loading modes. The release and ejection means consist simply of four pneumatic cylinders with which the selected buoy-carrying tubes can be brought successively into proper alignment before firing.
Reference will now be made to the accompanying drawings illustrating diagrammatically an exemplary form of embodiment of the jettison device of this invention.